powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis
Artemis is the mentor and central ally for the Avalon Knight Rangers in Power Rangers: Avalon Force. Background Origins Artemis was born in an undetermined year somewhere in East Avalon, but has been raised to be diligent, honest, and warrior-minded. He did showed his face openly around the land a lot, before his time with the Avalon Knights. However something happened before his partnership with Avalon's protectors. Due to the incident, Artemis had to cover his face and has done so ever since. Teaming with the original Avalon Knights He was an avid supporter and partner with the Original Avalon Knights. Artemis was especially good friends with the First Red Avalon Knight, who Artemis nicknamed "Lancelot". Artemis, Lancelot, and the other Avalon Knight had been fierce warriors and guided protectors for the land of Avalon. With the guidance and support from The Duke I (Duchess Thornila's grandfather; then ruler at that time), the Avalon Knights were able to defeat enemies who had wished great harm. Artemis and the Originals have spent years guarding the land and as well use help from an Avalonian named Kasper to help create unique weapons and tools. One such aid were the mythical beasts (Griffin, Phoenix, Steed, Valkyrie, Dragon, and others). The Knights were able to bond with the beasts while Kasper creating mystical technology to transform the beast into the Avalonian Zords. The main five beasts chosen for Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Black were able to unite into a powerful unified weapon known as the Squadron Megazord. War against the Praxisian Empire; the original Avalon Knights' Great Sacrifice For many years, several of Artemis and the Knights' enemies came from one common foe, the Praxisian Empire. Emperor Praxis had invaded Avalon the first time and spent countless of his footsoldiers known as Vazaks and his generals to try to siege over Avalon. Artemis and the Knights did what they could to prevent the total invasion and ultimate takeover. They sought help from new allies, who they anointed as new Avalon Knights, and with assistance from the remaining Avalonian Zords, the united front fought bravely against Praxis and his Empire for years. Artemis remembered as such that he nearly died saving Avalon, and yet the main five Avalon Knights took the ultimate sacrifice to banish Praxis and his army in the far distance of time and space. While the empire was never defeated, but exiled, Avalon was eventually saved and kept well-guarded. However the sacrifice the original five Knights gave cost them their lives. Because of their sacrifice, Artemis never forgave himself. He regretted not doing enough to help end the Praxisian Empire. While there were other reasons that happened during those final months and days, Artemis never forgotten what happened when the other appointed Knights didn't help him at all. As of a result, they disappeared; the Avalonian Zords went into hibernation, Artemis spent his life as a recluse inside the Squadron House. Peace and Solitude; a Misty Omen As centuries have gone by, Avalon went into an unprecedented time of peace. Artemis hasn't really paid any attention to the blissful success the people have spent. However that time of peace is starting to reach a end when Artemis finds out from Duchess Thornlia that an dark misty storm has clouded over Avalon. They soon find out the mist is actually evil and is forewarns the return of Emperor Praxis and his army. Artemis has spent his reclusive years continuing to fine tune the Avacards and other treasured arsenal the original Avalon Knights left. Artemis felt he needed to become the bearer of the Knights' estate and as well sensed a time to search for the Knight's successors would be imminent. However, Artemis' solitude kept him out of the search not until the mist, and when Praxis' top general, Barada, and one of the empire's warriors, Mesick the Hunter tried to attack Avalon. Artemis realized the time is now to search for the next Avalon Knights. Finding the New Avalon Knights; a New Journey Begins Artemis knew a small town called Camelot Creek which was outside the mystic realm, was a gateway to Avalon. Artemis felt that he should seek help from humans who from that town, while they are not Avalonians. Artemis always felt the inhabitants of Camelot Creek shared a common purpose with Avalon. Artemis decided to venture to the town and touch upon five teens: Gale, Aubrey, Beau, Tess, and Owen at a dinery. Artemis seek their help to allow them to come to Avalon and help defend this land against Praxis. Everyone except for Gale was hesitant at first, but decided to take the risk. Artemis felt these teens were chosen to become the successors; and given them the Avacards which transformed them into modified Avalon Knights, the Power Rangers. While the Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Black Rangers battled Barada, Mesick, and hordes of Vazaks, Artemis wanted Gale to be Red. Though Gale is not Lancelot, Artemis just knew in his heart Lancelot would only wanted Gale and no one else. Artemis continued to seek Gale to help them. Eventually Gale accepted and became the Red Ranger. With the teens united as one force, they finally group to become the new Avalon Knights. They eventually defeated Mesick and evaporated all of the dark mist. Artemis needed them to start training, knowing they need more time to understand the legacy they are about to cherish and uphold while protecting Avalon. While Artemis prepped and trained the teens with the history, Kasper reveals to Artemis about the Avalonian Zords being awake after their century long hibernation. Artemis needed the teens to bond with the zords similar to how their predecessors did. However, Praxis found out and sent the Redo monster to trap the Rangers in a time loop, forcing them to relive their failures for not finding the zords. Artemis didn't get caught and tried to find a way to break the loop; and eventually seek Kasper to use the zords even though the rangers didn't bond with them yet. Eventually the rangers found about being in a loop and broke it. They defeated the Redo monster and were able to bond with the zords; formed the Squadron Megazord and defeated Redo once again. More Coming Soon Physical appearance Artemis is seen in an light grey and sea green overall attire with a light grey hood cloaking his face. Personality He is known to be diligent, tough, goal-focused, strong-willed, warrior-minded, and honest to those he care about. Appearances *''Power Rangers: Avalon Force'' (60 episodes); regular Notes *He is the first mentor not to show his face. *His attire is very similar to that of a Power Ranger, and is considered to be a Ranger-like ally. *He was friends with the original Avalon Knights, particularly the first Red Avalon Knight. *He nicknames the first Red Avalon Knight, Lancelot. A big reference to King Arthur. *Artemis looks to be the archetype of Merlin. *He spent his years after the first war in recluse. First time a recluse mentoring a team of Power Rangers. Category:Talix Category:Power Rangers: Avalon Force Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Male Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Ranger-like Category:Mentors Category:Mentor